Together Forever
by ItalianMustache
Summary: For the LetsWriteSherlock challenge in which the prompt was: 'After a nearly disastrous case, Sherlock and John share a tense taxi ride back to Baker Street. With emotions running high, they finally arrive back at 221B, and then…' and then I went and MyJohnLocked it up...this is the result.


Maneuvering Sherlock into the back of the taxi he called, John scooted in next to him and told the driver to take them to 221B Baker Street. As soon as the taxi started down the road, John turned to Sherlock who looked worse for wear.

John hissed, "You bloody git! Why did go into the thieve's hideout alone when you knew that they were going to be there?!"

Sherlock, holding his signature coat to staunch the bleeding caused from being stabbed between the ribs by the thieves, looked over towards John and merely mumbled, "I didn't want you to get hurt..." John was visibly startled by this admission as Sherlock and he had only been dating for about a month.

Softening, John hugged Sherlock as well as he could being mindful of his injuries stated, "I love you too you git, but you can't keep me from helping you and possibly saving your life...I wouldn't last a day without you."

"Oi you love birds!" the cabbie bellowed. Jumping slightly -and on Sherlock's part, glare- from the cabbies unwanted interruption, John paid him through the slot and moved out and to the other side of the taxi to help Sherlock out as move toward the flats door. Just as his hand was about to touch the doorknob, the door flew open to reveal . She tutted at Sherlock and went to retrieve John's medical kit. Trying to get Sherlock up the 17 steps without causing additional bleeding was a challenge of itself, but when he got up to their flat's door they were met with the sight of Mycroft in John's chair. Seeing Sherlock being supported by John and analyzing the way Sherlock was holding his precious coat to his body his eyes widened and he hastened to move Sherlock to the couch. Sitting on one end of the couch and John checking the wound Mycroft pushed Sherlock's head onto his lap and started combing his hand through Sherlock's curls. When came up the steps with the kit and handed it to him, John kneeled down in front of the couch and took out the scissors he carried inside. Cutting away the shirt cloth near the ribs, John took the shot and loaded it with a tiny bit of morphine, only to stop when he felt two hands on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw that both Mycroft and Sherlock had frowns on their faces and Mycroft shook his head and told John "No morphine." Recalling that first case with Sherlock John understood what the significance of Sherlock refusing the medication was. Releasing the morphine back into the bottle and placing the syringe back into his kit, John took out his needle and thread to start doing the sutures. In response, Mycroft started to move Sherlock up so John could have better access to the wound. Sherlock braced himself when John approached with the needle. Seeing this, Mycroft lent down and kissed Sherlock on the lips passionately and slowly to distract him form his pain and John had to concentrate on fixing Sherlock's wound and not on the sit before him. Even though him and Sherlock had been dating for a month, Sherlock and Mycroft have been dating for about four years and only allowed John to be privy to this information because they both found him attractive and wanted him to join in.

'No doubt if I had found out and they didn't want me here I would be a missing person right now' John thought, and quickly shut out any thought beyond the most efficient way to suture the wound. Quickly sewing the wound up and making a mental note to disinfect the needle later, John put it into the kit and closed the lid. Seeing as Sherlock and Mycroft had yet to stop kissing, 'Seriously did they even come up to breathe during the that whole time?' John speculated, John coughed to gain the brothers' attention and he got the focus of two disheveled Holmes. Turning back to the younger o the two, Mycroft had what looked to John as a silent conversation with Sherlock and turned back to John and pulled him up and kissed him. Deciding he liked where this was going, John submitted to the elder brother and slipped his hand under Mycroft's waistcoat to feel the warm flesh underneath. Normally John appreciates Mycroft in all sorts of his precious three piece suits eight not it was more a hindrance than a blessing. Pulling apart from the kiss, Mycroft and John hurried to get the clothes of the other off until they were both naked. Hearing a groan from the side John and Mycroft turned to see Sherlock trying to move his trousers and pants down. Hurrying to Sherlock's side, John moved to help him get them off and when he had them removed he smirked at the amount of blood flow that was flowing to this cock. Retrieving lube from under the seat cushion in Sherlock's armchair, and sneaking up behind John while unscrewing the bottle's cap, Mycroft plastered himself to John's back and lubed up a finger. Sliding it around John's hole before finally pushing in, Mycroft slid his finger in and out while John bucked and slid his cock against Sherlock's. Both Sherlock and John groaned at this action while Mycroft used this opportunity to slip a second finger into John's hole. John bucked back against the two fingers while reaching for Sherlock's cock and pumping it while practically fucking himself on Mycroft's two fingers. Bending down to whisper into John's ear and tell him the plan they wer going to enact he smirked and moved backwards while John climbed onto Sherlock's lap and slowly sunk down onto his cock. Hearing two moans of pleasure simultaneously at his plan Mycroft moved back to the front of the couch and turned John's head to continue kissing him while John started slowly moving on Sherlock's cock. Pulling apart as John started to slow back down, Mycroft moved his hands to John's arse and pulled apart his cheeks and slowly pushed his way inside so that he was settled beside his brothers cock. Allowing a moan to slip past his lips at the tightness that was John's arse at the moment. Signaling John to go back to what he was doing, Mycroft pushed forward while John rode his brother's cock and after a while Sherlock was giving John a handjob to push him over the edge. Coming over Sherlock's hand and as a result tightening his muscles in his arse causing more pleasure to the brothers. Sherlock and Mycroft pushed back into John's pliant body until they too gave into their climaxes. Deciding to move their afterglow party, Mycroft and John took Sherlock and moved him towards the bedroom to cuddle together.


End file.
